Current short messaging services (SMS) offered by wireless operators share common network elements with voice traffic. Each SMS message can generates a call attempt at a mobile switching center (MSC) in the voice network, similar to a call attempt generated by a voice call. Thus, the same network resources are used for processing SMS messages as well as voice calls at the MSC. As more new applications using SMS continue to be offered, SMS traffic will increase. This increase will impact the MSC's ability to process voice calls.